herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gyro Zeppeli
Gyro Zeppeli (ジャイロ・ツェペリ Jāiro Tseperi), alongside Johnny Joestar, is a main hero of Part VII: Steel Ball Run. Gyro is a master of the Spin, applied with his Steel Balls, developed in the service of the King of Naples. He joins the Steel Ball Run race to win amnesty for a child he is assigned to execute. Story Gyro is a man of average to above-average height and medium to athletic build. He has light collarbone-length hair, light eyes, square patches of facial hair lining his jaw, and (in illustrations) often painted lips. He either wears grills or has chiselled into prosthetic teeth the phrase "GO! GO! ZEPPELI". Gyro's basic outfit consists of a short-sleeved studded black leather coat, leather pants, and cowboy boots. He wears a belt, the buckle of which bears a pair of hands pointing to his crotch, and at his hips a pair of special holsters for his Steel Balls. He wears a wide-brimmed hat, with slits on the the crown and the brim that let light and air filter through. Situated around the crown of his hat are a pair of slitted goggles. Depending on the weather he may wear his goggles, in addition to a scarf. Powers The Zeppeli family's Spin technique, usually applied with special Steel Balls, is a versatile skill Gyro has trained in since his youth. Gyro equips himself with two Steel Balls as a means of self-defense, attack, and general strategic advantage. Throwing his Steel Balls with the Spin, Gyro may create a variety of impressive trajectories, able even to have them return directly to him, mainly after successful contact with his target. On impact with flesh, spiral ripples often appear. Gyro may apply a wide range of effects to human or animal targets, including muscular manipulation, and the forceful wringing of flesh to drain water. Gyro explains that although used by his family for execution, the Spin was not developed for destructive ends, and is in many ways equally suitable in medical treatment. The Spin may be viewed as the Steel Ball Run counterpart to the Ripple featured primarily in Phantom Blood ''and ''Battle Tendency. With the Corpse's right eye, Gyro invokes a Stand called Scan, generating eyes within his Steel Balls that lend him greatly enhanced sight. Ball Breaker manifests when Gyro finally achieves the "Super Spin". Likely his true personal Stand, Ball Breaker embodies a vast force capable of bypassing dimensional barriers. Gyro is an experienced and capable equestrian; his style flexible, harnessing aggressiveness and pragmatism. His beloved horse is named Valkyrie. Gyro is worldly, possessing a range of other skills, including in tracking; demonstrated when he unselfconsciously tastes a horse's droppings. Trivia *The likely namesake for his given name is the gyroball baseball pitch, a difficult throw popular in Japanese baseball circles. *In Steel Ball Run Vol. 19, he reveals that "Gyro" is just a nickname. His real name is Julius Caesar Zeppeli, which like latin he pronounces "Yulius Kaiser". *Gyro's racing number is B-636. *Gyro was able to see Stands before he achieved one of his own. He is the first and so far only Zeppeli to have a Stand. *The first time Gyro and Johnny meet Lucy, he refuses to let her ride with him and states that "no woman (will) ride my horse". He later explains that "Lady Luck" would be jealous if he let "another woman" ride with him. *He is one of the few characters to gain more than one Stand in the manga, though it could be seen as evolutionary. The first was Enrico Pucci who possessed a Stand that evolved to two other forms. Emporio Alnino could be considered as well, with his dual ownership of Weather Report alongside Burning Down the House. *He is one of the few characters to possess a Stand and lose it, others being those implanted with Stand Discs and Holy Kujo after Dio's death. *Like his counterparts in the original timeline, he died fighting, in protecting a JoJo. *In JoJolion Chapter 2 when Yasuho Hirose and the then-unnamed Protagonist enter a hat shop, Gyro's hat can be seen on display behind a replica of Josuke's sailor hat. *In the Italian edition of SBR, Gyro's name is written as "J.Lo", in a reference to American-Latino singer Jennifer Lopez. This is also a slight pun on the fact that the pronunciations of "Gyro" and "J.Lo" in Japanese are almost identical. *In Platinum Games' Jack Cayman series (MadWorld and Anarchy Reigns), the Black(er) Baron character's design contains a direct reference to Gyro, possesing his segmented facial hair and letters on his teeth (DEATH WATCH in MadWord, and FUCK YOU in Anarchy Reigns). Each game has a scene with the Baron smiling to show off his teeth, in a manner very reminiscent of Gyro's smile. Gallery Scancolor.png|Zeppeli's first stand, Scan. Ballbreakerasb.png|Ball Breaker (with the Super Spin) as it appears in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle.. Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Serious Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Speedsters